1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. This disclosure also relates to processes for making and using fuser members.
2. Background
Generally, in a commercial electrophotographic marking or reproduction apparatus (such as copier/duplicators, printers, multifunctional systems or the like), a latent image charge pattern is formed on a uniformly charged photoconductive or dielectric member. Pigmented marking particles (toner) are attracted to the latent image charge pattern to develop this image on the photoconductive or dielectric member. A receiver member, such as paper, is then brought into contact with the dielectric or photoconductive member and an electric field applied to transfer the marking particle developed image to the receiver member from the photoconductive or dielectric member. After transfer, the receiver member bearing the transferred image is transported away from the dielectric member to a fusion station and the image is fixed or fused to the receiver member by heat and/or pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon. The receiving member passes between a pressure roller and a heated fuser roller or element.
Life of a typical fuser roller is less than the machine life which makes it inevitable that a number of fuser rollers will be changed over the life of a machine. Since the fuser is typically the most expensive CRU (Customer Replaceable Unit) within the marking engine it results in a significant increase in the total cost of ownership. Therefore, it is very desirable to design and manufacture a fuser roller that can have a lifespan equal to or longer than the life of the machine.